You'll Always Be My Angel: Extra Chapter
by SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: This can be read as a one-shot or with my fic, it is what happens between chapter 7 and 8. My first Smut so please no flames, so Read and Review but most importantly enjoy :3


A/N This is just a one-shot that I decided to make and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It happens between chapter 7 and 8 of my "You'll Always Be My Angel" fic and I didn't want to add it into my story just in case, although I don't think you would need to read it to enjoy this; Cas became human. My first smut/fluff thing so please don't be too harsh lol :) enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or its characters

Dean pulled Cas into his bed, held him close and kissed Cas deeply. Cas clung to Dean and brushed his hands through Dean's hair, Dean shivered and leaned over Cas and rubbed his hand along Cas' side. Cas moaned a little at Dean's touch and tried to copy Dean's movements as he felt a tingle go down his spine. Dean pulled back from the kiss for a moment to look at Cas, he smiled gently as Cas looked away shyly, his cheeks slightly dusted with pink and he moved his hand to Cas' face to get him to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, he knew how shy Cas had become and he didn't want to push Cas into anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"I'm fine Dean." Cas said shyly, "I just don't know what to do here. I understand the mechanics and how it works, I just don't want to let you down." He said sadly, his cheeks had become a little warmer and he averted his eyes from Dean.

"Cas. You would never disappoint me, I promise. And anyway, we don't have to do anything until you're ready, we could just lay here and cuddle." Dean said, cringing a little at his words.

"Dean...I want to be with you, in every sense and I know I have nothing to be ashamed of..." Cas trailed off nervously, he sighed and took a deep breath. "But I am ready, just don't laugh if I do anything foolish." He said self-consciously, his eyes roamed Dean's face before he looked away again.

"Cas, I promise I wont laugh at you. I love you and I want you to be as comfortable as possible since this is your first time." Dean said, shifting a little as his position was making him uncomfortable.

Cas' eyes softened with relief, "but Dean...what if I mess-" Cas said before Dean kissed him passionately to shut him up. Dean moved so he was on top of Cas, Cas' legs bent at the knees on either side of him and were slightly squeezing his sides. Cas' hands dug into his shoulder blades as he kissed back with all his might.

Dean shifted so that their erections were lined up together, still coated in their boxers and he thrusted experimentally, making Cas gasp and arch his back up to him slightly. Dean smiled a little and pulled away a bit, he had both hands on Cas' boxers and looked at him for permission. Cas nodded and Dean slid Cas' boxers down his legs slowly before taking off his own. He looked at Cas' dick; which was standing to attention and smirked a little at Cas.

Dean moved his hand over to Cas' dick and he stroked it once to gauge Cas' reaction, Cas' breathing quickened and he thrust his hips up into Dean's palm. Dean smiled and held Cas' hips down with one hand and stroked him at a slow pace with his other, he moved closer to Cas' wiggling hips and he put his mouth around Cas' dick and began to suck Cas, using his tongue to swirl around Cas' dick while still stroking him with his hand. Cas moaned and closed his eyes, lying back and hiding his face in a pillow to muffle the sound of his moans which were embarrassing him.

Dean pulled back and moved up to align himself with Cas again and causing sweet friction for them both. Dean stroked Cas' face with his hand and pulled them into a sloppy kiss as he thrusted faster, Cas' breathing was getting erratic and his moans became a little louder and Dean's joined the fray.

Dean felt like he wouldn't last much longer so he stopped and looked at Cas. He held Cas' face in his hand, his forehead meeting Cas' as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"Are you ready for this because it'll hurt for a while but I promise I'll try and cause as little pain as I possibly can." Dean said, still a little out of breath.

"I trust you Dean." Cas said breathlessly, he tried to slow down his breathing with little success. Dean smiled gently and moved to open the bedside table drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some on to his hand and mixing it between his two fingers. He looked at Cas to see if he was having second thoughts but he saw no doubt in his blue eyes. He moved down to his entrance and inserted one finger; kissing Cas to distract him from the feeling, and began to stretch him, inserting another to help scissor him. Cas wriggled a little, it was uncomfortable but it didn't hurt and he moaned when Dean hit his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure to him as he kissed Dean back passionately.

Cas pulled away, feeling confident that he was ready. "Now Dean, I'm ready." Dean nodded and put some lube onto his dick and lined himself up, he kissed Cas once more as he pushed in slowly. Cas gasped in pain and Dean pushed until he was all the way in and Cas tightened his legs around Dean.

Dean held Cas' trembling hand and wiped the tears from his watery eyes. "It's okay Cas, I got you. It won't hurt for much longer I promise." Dean said reassuringly, hating the fact he was hurting Cas. Cas just nodded and Dean pulled back a little slowly and thrusted back in. Doing this for a minute or so until Cas' pained moans became moans of pleasure as Dean hit the bundle of nerves. Dean held both of Cas' hands on either side of his head and kissed him deeply. Cas was breathing heavily, his legs' shaky hold around Dean began to loosen with his exhaustion and he tightened it again.

Dean felt like he wouldn't last so he grabbed Cas' dick and began to stroke him along with his movements with one hand and still clutching Cas' hand with his other. Cas moaned louder and felt his body become tighter, he screamed into Dean's mouth as he came, his cum spurting between their sweaty chests and it wasn't long before Dean was coming inside of Cas, he thrust slowly through his orgasm, kissing Cas deeply before he slowly pulled out and rolled over pulling Cas to him and squeezing him tightly in a hug.

"That was...amazing...I love you so much Cas." Dean panted, kissing Cas on the forehead.

Cas nodded, "It was Dean...I love you to." Cas said sleepily, he gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips and turned around. Dean lifted his and Cas' boxers, putting on his own slowly and then helping a sleepy Cas into his. He pulled Cas to his chest and surrounded his arms around Cas' body and snuggled close to him.

"G'night Cas" Dean said drowsily, kissing the back of his neck before blissfully falling asleep.

A/N Made by request from a friend. Oh god the amount of times I was cringing trying to write this, I hope you like it. Remember this is my first smut and just dear god lol. If you would be so nice to leave me a review I would be very grateful :3 oh and anything you'd like me to change just say and I'll try my best.


End file.
